A mixing of something
by Elizabeth A Shriver
Summary: mostly about an OC, placed in the next generation. somewhat connected but not really.
1. Cheating? What?

**Most of this story belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

"Teddy Lupin!" screamed a girl with long red blonde curls.

A handsome boy turned around, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Yes?" he asked, his words dripping with self-pleased amusement.

"You...you...you!" she spluttered. Her face was rapidly turning red.

He peered at her face. "Nice color you have going there. You could be the new mascot for my house. You're fitter than a lion." He told her in all seriousness.

The girl lost it. "You tricked me into snogging you!" She screamed at him, pointing an accusing finger.

He faked surprise. "Moi? Ma Cherie, I never had the pleasure of kissing you with these lips!"

"YOU METAMORPHAGED INTO MY BOYFRIEND! You foul! You cheating! You ARSE!"

"Aw come on now Mari, don't tell me you didn't like it."

The girl turned, amazingly, redder. "That's not the point! You made me cheat on my boyfriend!"

"I bet you don't even like whatsisname!"

"John! And I do! He's nice. Unlike some pricks!"

"Really, a Slytherin? Nice?"

"It is possible you know. Just like not all Gryffyndors are CHIVALROUS!"

He winced. "Ouch Mari, that one hurt."

"Yea well you deserved it you prat."

They glared at each other until one of their mutual friends, a Hufflepuff laughed at them. "You guys so want each other in your pants." And still laughing she walked away.

Marilyn turned to glare at the girls' back before turning in a huff to stomp up the grand staircase.

Teddy was right of course. She didn't like John, not really anyways. He was nice, for a Slytherin, and a decent kisser, but the chemistry just wasn't there. However, just because I am going to break up with my boyfriend, after having a hot snog session with Teddy Lupin, does not mean I like him! She thought to herself.

Sighing, she started to search through the library to find her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He was sitting alone at a table near the potions section. You count you're blessings, thought Marilyn wryly.

"Hey John." She said, sliding into a seat across from him.

He smiled up from _Theory of Verasitum_, "Hey Mari."

She wet her lips nervously, "Erm, John, we have to talk."

He frowned and put down his book, "What's up?"

"Well, er, John, you're a great guy, and a good kisser, but I just don't really like you like you."

"Oh."

"Please don't be upset, you really are a wonderful person, and I want to be your friend!" She bit her lip, worried frowns creasing her forehead.

"Hey, Mari, don't worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yea, you may be a heart breaker," at this he gave a weak grin, "but you're a good friend."

"Oh John!" She jumped up and gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for taking this so well! See you in potions alright?"

He merely nodded and grabbed his book again.

Marilyn swished around, her curls flying, and fairly sprang out of the library. Glad that went well, she thought happily.

A/N:

So hello, this is something that came to me randomly. It's not really a coherent story, but rather a bunch of one shots that follow mainly the same characters.

I am not british but I will be using the slang often because I think it's mad awesome.

so review and tell me what you like, what you don't like etc.


	2. Whoops

"Ilikeyoualot" The words came out in a rush.

"OH SHIT! I didn't mean to say that." Eyes wide, Mari clamped her hand over her mouth. Oh god, she just told Teddy Lupin she liked him, oh god, she was going to die.

"But you did!" Grinned Teddy, triumph in his eyes, today's color being gold.

"Yea well, just because I said it doesn't mean it's true." She sneered, trying to regain some composure, and failing, miserably.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be, liking the handsome Teddy Lupin?"

"HORRIBLE. You're such a pig! A conceited pig!" Marilyn moaned. This really was the end of the world and he wasn't making it any easier.

"I'm a conceited pig?! I over heard you talking to your friend, you think you're beautiful! Saying you could get any guy in Hogwarts!"

Marilyn at least had the decency to blush. "There's a difference between knowing something and parading it around like an arrogant little lion!" He was making her furious. Couldn't he just leave her alone she could get over him in peace?

"Oh come one Mari, don't be like that. You want me, big deal, now let's go find a broom cupboard." He held his hand out to her and gave his most charming smile.

Unfortunately for him, it was completely lost on Mari. "You are disgusting and even if I did like you, I wouldn't date someone who invites me to share a broom cupboard with him first thing in the morning. Bye Lupin." She said coldly, pushing past him to enter the great hall to eat breakfast.

Teddy was fuming. She told him she liked him! What else was he supposed to do? Invite her to have tea with him? How stupid! She knew he didn't have relationships, just snog partners!

"You know Lupin, most girls aren't interested in just snogging, they want relationships. You should've asked her to tea or something." Commented Henry Watson, a fellow year mate of his, and in Ravenclaw with Marilyn.

Teddy growled and stalked off.


	3. Please?

"Hey, Mari! Wait up!"

Mari turned around grinning at some joke her friend just said, but when she saw who had called out to her, it faded. "What do you want?" annoyance laced her voice along with something else. Wariness perhaps, mused Teddy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me."

"Now?"

"Erm, yes."

"I have class…" Mary stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Teddy winced. Duh. He had the same class. "Alright how about after class?"

"Why?" She sounded completely perplexed.

Teddy sighed, the first girl he was asking on a date and she wasn't making it easy. Of course. "Because I'd like to walk with you."

"Yes, I got that bit, but why?"

"Can you just agree already?" He growled.

"Well if you're going to be rude about it, no."

"Mari! Come on!" He was a bit panicky now, they were feet away from the Charms door and he did not want to continue this conversation in class.

"Fine! Eesh." She said, fed up.


End file.
